


Five Nights At Ouran High School Host Club 2

by Bookworm16



Series: F. N. A. O. H. S. H. C. [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Author also being really bad at summaries!, Author still being really confused on how tags work, Five Nights At Freddy's AU!, Humor, NO ROMANCE!, No Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm16/pseuds/Bookworm16
Summary: The sequel to Five Nights At Ouran High School Host Club!





	1. Night 0 (The Offer)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! And if you hadn't guessed by the title, and the summary: then you need help.
> 
> Anyway! I own nothing!
> 
> Enjoy!

Haruhi was napping on her day off from her new job. After quitting the security post last year, she had quickly found employment at a local coffee shop. The work was fine and the pay was good.

Suddenly Haruhi was awoken from her nap by the ringing of her phone. "Hello?"

"Hello. Ms. Fujioka?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is the manager of Freddy's."

"What do you want?"

"We need you to resume your post as night security guard for the band."

"Goodbye."

"Wait! Please! You're the only guard who's lasted for longer than three days!

"I've got a job now. One that pays without me having to babysit a bunch of grown toddlers. Give me one good reason to take that position."

"It'll practically be a paid vacation."

"Why?"

"Freddy's is going to perform a series of concerts all week on a tropical island and some extra security would really make it go that much smoother."

"Would I be there to keep fans out or the band in."

"A little of both."

"You do realize that I have a well-paying job as it is. I don't need to take this one."

"Please..."

There was a long pause as Haruhi thought it over. The manager was just starting to lose hope when he heard a sigh.

"...How long?"

"Just five days unless you decide to continue the position."

"Five days that's it?"

"Just five."

"Fine."

"Thank you! I'll see you at the airport tomorrow morning."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Haruhi hung up the phone and sighed. After a few minutes, she picked it up again and called her boss, and told them that she'd be out of town last minute for the next week. Then she started packing.


	2. Huni (Night 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL NEVER STOP!!
> 
> I also own nothing!
> 
> Enjoy!

~Midnight~

Huni bounced on the edge of his bed nervously yet excitedly. It was the end of their first day of their week-long series of concerts. The concert was amazing and the crowd was ecstatic.

His smile turned slightly more mischievous. Their manager had hired a new guard, and even Kyoya didn't know who it was. This made Huni think of Haruhi. The only guard they'd ever hired that had stayed through the five-night trial period. She was nice.

With a happy glint in his eye, Huni walked over to a large vent on his room wall, removed the grate and began to crawl through it. Huni smiled as he thought about how much fun it would be to scare this new security guard away.

~~1 a.m.~~

Haruhi sighed as she walked throughout the new house she'd be working in for the next five nights. While she was happy to see Renge again, she absolutely hated the house. It had basically no doors yet almost every room had at least one giant vent in it.

Sighing she just continued to explore, hoping she'd come across the bedrooms and that they'd all be full because everyone was too tired to try and scare anyone tonight.

Finally, she found the rooms and found all but one to be occupied. Mitsukuni's.

With another sigh, Haruhi started the brisk walk towards her office, to see if she couldn't find the small boy before he could try and scare her.

~~~2 a.m.~~~

Huni pouted as he looked around the office. He had hoped to catch the guard unaware before they started their rounds. But no, all he found was an empty room, with an empty coffee cup and security camera.

Looking at one of the cameras, showed that the new guard was on their way back, and suddenly Huni had an idea.

His pout morphed into a smirk as he crawled back into the air vent.

~~~~3 a.m.~~~~

With a groan Haruhi slapped her flashlight against her other hand, hoping to drag just a little more life out of it. When nothing happened she sighed one last time and clipped it back onto her belt, hoping she remembered to put in fresh batteries later.

She sighed and used the meager light her tablet to navigate her way back to her office and use the big screens to locate the missing band member.

~~~~~4 a.m.~~~~~

Blinking rapidly, Huni tried to force himself to stay awake long enough that he could be the first in the band to scare the strange new guard. But no matter how hard he tried, Huni could slowly feel the effects of the previous day as well as his crawling around in the vents wearing on him.

Trying to think of a good way to scare someone while fighting off sleep is practically impossible, and Huni could actually note how long it took for him to fall asleep in the middle of the hallway.

~~~~~~5 a.m.~~~~~~

Haruhi was scanning the camera screens when she noticed the small lump on the floor of a hallway near her. Grabbing a bat, in case it was an intruder, Haruhi headed out.

When she got there, however, she discovered that it was Huni, fast asleep and apparently very comfortable. After making sure that he wasn't hurt, Haruhi picked up the small, and surprisingly light, boy and carried him back to his room. Haruhi tucked Huni into bed and as quietly as possible, closed his room door.

Checking the other rooms showed that no one else had decided that the hallway floor was more comfortable than their beds. So she went back to her office to spend the rest of her shift in relative quiet.

~~~~~~~6 a.m.~~~~~~~

When Huni woke up, he expected to be in an uncomfortable position on the floor. Instead, he found himself tucked comfortably into his bed. Thinking that maybe it was the guard that had brought him back, Huni resolved to question him the next night.

With that mental dilemma resolved, Huni sighed and snuggled back into his blanket and fell asleep again.

Haruhi sighed as she slipped into her temporary bed. Her first night back wasn't that bad, she thought as she fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night 1 is complete!
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> See ya next time!


	3. Mori (Night 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this!
> 
> Nothing, I own.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mori laid on his bed thinking as sleep continued to elude him. While the concerts were going well, and he was having the time of his life exploring the island, he couldn't help but feel that something was different. It didn't help that Huni had been acting strangely all day, mumbling to himself about repaying the night guard.

With a silent nod, Mori stood and walked out of his room. He would figure out what was bothering him. And maybe scare the guy for good measure.

Huni smiled as he put the finishing touches on his thank you gift. Now all he had to do was deliver it to the guard in person.

<<1 a.m.>>

Haruhi rubbed her neck as she walked down the dark hallways. Her second night back and she suddenly remembered why she wasn't eager to come back to this job. Even with nerves of steel, anyone would get slightly nervous walking down dark hallways every half hour with only the meager light from a tablet screen, or if you were lucky a flashlight that was a little brighter.

Checking the rooms revealed three locked doors and two completely deserted rooms. Heaving a heavy sigh, Haruhi once again began to search the house in hopes finding of the missing band members, unaware that one was following her, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar.

<<<2 a.m.>>>

Huni pouted as he waited for the guard to come back to his office. He knew that he could just leave the present on the desk with a note, but Huni couldn't help but feel that that took away from the overall gift.

Sitting in the guard's chair Huni couldn't help but feel important. And that's when he spotted a camera that showed nothing but black, apparently out, and got an idea. He would sneak down to the kitchen and surprise the guard there! With a plan in mind, Huni headed out of the office and towards the kitchen.

Mori was getting bored just following the guard around, so he decided to have a little fun. Every now and then he would scratch at the walls, release a creepy chuckle, or stomp his feet just loudly enough that the guard would hear, but not enough that he could find out where it was coming from. As fun as that was eventually it got boring as well.

That's when an idea hit him, the next time the guard passed by the rooms Mori would sneak back into his and grab the mask that Hikaru and Kaoru had made him for Halloween. It was even freakier than the one he'd previously had.

<<<<3 a.m.>>>>

Haruhi was getting seriously fed up with whichever band member was trying to mess with her. At first, the noises had slightly disturbed her, but then it got annoying. But, luckily for whoever had been following her, after she passed through the rooms the noises had stopped... Until she heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

A few taps on the tablet showed that this house had the same flaw as the previous one: busted kitchen camera. Haruhi was seriously beginning to believe that they purposely installed a broken camera there.

Rushing into the kitchen revealed one of the missing band members: Mitsukuni. Upon close inspection revealed that the crashing sound came from him accidentally knocking over a large number of metal pots. After making sure that he was okay Haruhi sighed, "Mitsukuni, is there a reason you're out of bed, again?"

For a split second, the boy appeared confused but then his eyes lit up with pure joy. "HARUHI! You're back!" Huni shouted as he hugged his favorite night guard.

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh, "Yes. Now, why are you out of bed?"

"Well, I wanted to thank you for carrying me back to bed last night. It would've been really weird waking up in the middle of the hall."

"Now that you've done that-"

"Oh! I also made you something!" Huni handed Haruhi a decorated envelope which held a ticket for a front row seat for the concert on Friday and a backstage pass. "Friday's concert is going to be the best!" As Huni continued to talk about how awesome the concert would be, Haruhi silently shook her head and began to herd Huni towards his room.

<<<<<4 a.m.>>>>>

Mori was slightly angry with himself, it had taken him far longer to find where he'd put the mask than it should have, and because of it, he'd missed a good hour's worth of following the new guy.

But luckily, the guard was still searching for him, so it wasn't that hard to find him again. Mori quickly fell back into his routine of scratching, laughing, and stomping, all while quietly herding the guard to the perfect spot.

Finally, the guard was right where Mori wanted him, near the front of the house with his back to the door. With a deep, animalistic, growl, Mori lept on all fours towards the guard. He had always intended to miss him, not wanting to hurt the guy. But he was not expecting for the guard to whip around and snatch his ear. Suddenly he was hit by a sense of deja vu, and the pain of his ear being pulled on.

<<<<<<5 a.m.>>>>>>

Haruhi pulled on Takashi's ear as she dragged him throughout the house towards his room. It had been a year, and yet it would seem that none of them had changed. Of course, what could she really expect when she was rehired only because she'd managed to get through five nights of babysitting duty.

The more Haruhi thought about it, the angrier and more exhausted she got. Finally, they reached his room where Haruhi, unceremoniously shoved him in and locked the door.

With an almost pleased sigh, Haruhi returned to her office.

<<<<<<<6 a.m.>>>>>>>

Mori rubbed his sore ear, but couldn't keep the small smile from his face. Ms. Fujioka was once again working with them. But he wouldn't tell the others just yet, no it'd be more fun to watch them figure it out for themselves. Crawling back into bed, Mori closed his eyes ready to get a few hours of rest.

Huni lay peacefully in his bed, feeling that all was right in the world again.

Haruhi tiredly waved at the morning shift on her way out, too tired to actually talk to them. She was so tired that she couldn't appreciate the beautiful morning that surrounded her. As it was, she didn't even make it inside her temporary house, she got within fifteen feet before remembering that there was a hammock slung up right next to her. Without so much as a second thought, Haruhi climbed into it and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Nuit Deux est terminée!
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> See ya next time!


	4. Hikaru and Kaoru (Night 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do love doing this!
> 
> Je ne possede rien!
> 
> Enjoy!

Midnight

Hikaru and Kaoru were preparing for the night ahead. According to Huni, the new guard wouldn't be scared away as easily as the others. The twins took this as a personal challenge to their pranking skills. And from the way Kyoya and Tamaki had reacted, they were offended as well. The identical smirks on their faces proved that they planned to have the entire force out.

Tamaki set a small bag of clear marbles on the edge of his bed. He'd use them throughout the night to trick the guard into thinking that the house was trying to attack him. The leader of the band smirked to himself. Tamaki finished buttoning up his darkest pj's, dark blue and picked up the bag. Tonight was going to be fun.

Kyoya tapped away at his laptop, he'd join his friends later, right now he wanted to dig up some dirt on the new guard, or at least figure out his name.

Mori laid on his bed thinking about how much fun it'd be to see the faces of the other band members when they realized just exactly who it was they were going up against. Tonight, he'd watch.

Huni happily munched on a small cake that Haruhi had given him, as she checked the security cameras. He'd followed her back to her office after her first round of the building and Haruhi had only sighed and said he could stay for a few hours.

1 a.m.

Two girls crouched under a window, both looking extremely excited. They were Freddy's biggest fans and they couldn't have been happier than they were when they discovered the location of their favorite band's house while they were having their special week-long series of concerts.

With a little bit of lock-picking, the girls managed to sneak, quietly giggling, into the house.

2 a.m.

Haruhi sipped her rapidly cooling coffee and sighed into it. It had been a pretty much routine night, when she'd gone to check the rooms she'd found all of them empty. After sending Huni back to bed, with the promise that if he wanted he could spend some time with her again tomorrow night, she'd started her search for each of the boys.

It had been completely quiet, which had put Haruhi on edge until she came across a small portion of hallway completely covered in clear marbles. It wasn't covered well, but still covered, figuring that one of the guys was nearby, Haruhi decided to play along. Keeping her head up, she walked until she felt one roll under her shoe, and pretended to slip. Just as she'd thought, someone jumped out of a shadow and tried to scare her, and she grabbed his ankle lightly pulling him down as well.

Standing up she glared at Tamaki, "And you were planning to do what exactly?"

"Haruhi! You're back!"

"Yes. Now back to your room."

Tamaki looked like he was going to protest, so Haruhi glared at him. "Yes, ma'am! Right away!"

Haruhi continued to look for the others when she saw the front door, which was swinging open, and it looked like someone had picked the lock on it. Cursing, she quickly scanned her tablet and saw two female forms sneaking up on Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi took off in a sprint, her coffee forgotten.

Luckily they weren't far from her and she managed to catch the two girls before they did anything to the famous twins. With a quick glare to Hikaru and Kaoru, she escorted the girls to her office, where she sealed the vent and locked the door.

3 a.m.

Hikaru stared at the spot the guard had been only a few minutes before when they'd saved him and his brother from two obsessed fangirls. Now he and Kaoru were waiting a small distance away from where they'd been standing to see if the guard would come back.

To Kaoru's surprise, not only did the guard came back, but she grabbed their ears and began dragging them both back to their room. Tightening her hold on them as she got angrier and angrier during her rant about how they couldn't even take one night off and give her a peaceful evening.

By the time they got back to their room, Hikaru and Kaoru both had extremely sore ears and were smothering smiles. Before she locked them back in Hikaru called out, smiling, "Haruhi, it's good to have you back!" Haruhi shook her head and closed the door, but not before the twins could see a small smile on her face.

4 a.m.

Haruhi shook her head at the closed door and continued on her search. She still had to find Kyoya and Mori. At some point, she'd also have to check on the two intruders. With a heavy sigh, Haruhi headed back to her office to check on the rabid fangirls.

"Why are you two here?" Haruhi looked at the two girls, trying to figure out what it was about the band she was guarding that was so special.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really, no.

"Are you kidding!? This is the residence of Freddy's! It's every girls dream to find one of their houses!"

"You wanted to see their house. That's your reason for risking breaking and entering charges if they decide to charge you?"

"If we could get charged with anything by them that would mean we'd have to face them in court! Do you think they will?"

Haruhi backed away from the two slightly, "I don't know. But I wouldn't put it past them to get a restraining order."

Quickly closing the door behind her, Haruhi sent a text to Renge, telling her that some crazy fangirls had broken into the house. After assuring her that everyone was fine, Haruhi asked if the morning shift could bring some police with them to get the girls out of the house. Renge's reply was instantaneous, assuring Haruhi that it would happen.

Looking up from the text, Haruhi was actually surprised to see Mori just standing there waiting for her to take him back to his room.

As they were walking Haruhi couldn't help but say, "You know, you're really lucky those two didn't know you were waiting outside. They probably would've found a way to break out and tackle you."

"Why do you think I stayed in the shadows?"

Haruhi laughed when a thought hit her that made her laugh just a bit harder, "If half your fanbase saw how you treat your night guards they'd be too scared of you to be obsessed with you guys."

Mori smirked, "Don't tempt us."

5 a.m.

Kyoya stalked silently through the hallways, witnessing where each of his friends had encountered their new guard. Tamaki's marbles were still scattered on the floor. The twins spring trap was only half finished. Huni had practically followed her around like a puppy. Mori for whatever reason had just waited outside of her office.

His friends were a strange bunch, Kyoya couldn't deny that. But then again, with all of the wacky schemes they'd dragged him into, case in point scaring away their night guard, Kyoya wasn't sure he'd be willing to change that.

One thing every member of their team understood was that while the manager appeared to be in charge of booking events, managing the finances, and hiring people, he was really only in charge of the hiring and firing. Kyoya managed everything else. And usually, he would even have to take care of screening the people their manager hired.

But every now and then the man did hire someone competent. Like Haruhi Fujioka, the only night guard that had lasted longer than three nights, but then resign when offered the full job.

So imagine Kyoya's surprise when creeping down a hallway and he sees Haruhi standing at the end of it waiting for him.

"Are you done sneaking around? Because from what I've heard, you boys have a rather busy day tomorrow."

Without waiting for an answer Haruhi Fujioka turned and began walking in the direction of his room. Shaking his head for being surprised, Kyoya quietly followed with a small smile on his face.

6 a.m.

As Haruhi snuck out the back door, so she wouldn't have to face all of the cop cars out front, the band members were having a conference in Kyoya's room.

"Haruhi is really nice, and I want her to stay with us!"

"But how?"

"We should do something for her!" Huni said, sparking an idea in everyone.

"We could have a picnic!"

"No, we couldn't."

"Why not Kyoya?"

"Ms. Fujioka sleeps most of the day to replenish the energy she uses every night chasing us down."

They were all silent for a minute, trying to think of a way around this problem, when Mori spoke up, "We could give her a quiet night tomorrow and then have an indoor picnic the night after that."

Tamaki immediately loved the idea, and everyone else seemed to agree. Kyoya made it official, "Okay, so tomorrow night, we'll just stay in our rooms and sleep. And then give her a surprise picnic."

In total agreement, the band members all went back to their rooms, to catch a little more sleep. With their haste to think of something to do for Haruhi, Huni completely forgot to mention that she would be at Friday's concert.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was walking home, staring anxiously at the sky. There would be a storm soon, she could just feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night 3 is finished!
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> See ya next time!


	5. Kyoya (Night 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aimeriez-vous un épilogue à cette histoire?
> 
> I own nothing!
> 
> Enjoy!

{Midnight}

Kyoya sat on his bed reading quietly as a storm raged on outside. The storm had only just started but it was already pouring down buckets. It wasn't often that the band members got a chance to relax at night, what with them being so busy scaring away their guards. As he turned the page a loud peal of thunder shook the house.

Tamaki was laying down, listening to music, letting the thunder act as the bass.

Hikaru and Kaoru were playing their guitars, to whatever tune they felt like as the storm raged.

Mori was letting the rain, thunder and, lightning lull him to sleep. At least he would've if some unknown feeling wasn't bothering him so much. Sighing, he sat up and picked up his phone to call the others to see if they felt like anything was off.

Huni was daydreaming about seeing Haruhi at the concert later when he got a call from Mori. Noticing it was a group call, the small boy answered curiously.

"Hello?"

{{1 a.m.}}

Haruhi flinched as she heard the thunder outside, and seriously wished she could've called in sick or something. But no, if she had that would imply that they had someone to cover for her. So now she was stuck forcing herself to do her job.

But when an especially large peal of thunder rolled, Haruhi squeaked and dove under the only protection she had: her desk.

{{{2 a.m.}}}

After Mori called and told them all about his foreboding feeling, Hikaru, and Kaoru had both admitted to feeling something ominous about the storm. They'd been discussing whether or not to go check on Haruhi when Hikaru realized something, "Has anyone heard Haruhi walking past?"

"No."

"I haven't."

"I don't think so..."

"The cameras show that she hasn't even been through."

Suddenly five doors slammed open and six bodies rushed to the security office.

{{{{3 a.m.}}}}

Haruhi was still crouched under her desk when the door flew open. Which she would have yelled at them for doing, had she been able to remove her hands from her ears. Instead, Haruhi lets out a few whimpers and curled into herself even more.

The boys wasted no time in rushing around for blankets, or hot cocoa, or trying to coax Haruhi out from under the desk. Eventually, they were able to get her out from her hideaway, and wrapped up in a blanket, with a warm cup of cocoa.

While Huni and Hikaru sat with the shaking form of Haruhi, the others tried to figure out a way to calm her down.

They tried out a few ideas on her, but none seemed to work. It wasn't until Karou started messing around with his guitar that Huni mentioned Haruhi starting to relax. But the moment Karou stopped, a peal of thunder boomed and she tensed up again.

Suddenly they knew what they had to do.

{{{{{4 a.m.}}}}}

Haruhi was vaguely aware of getting up and moving, but she was so out of it she couldn't be sure.

She did know that she was much warmer than she had been. Then, above the thunder that continued to roll, Haruhi heard a sound. The longer she heard the music the calmer, she became.

Haruhi eventually began to doze off to the sound of the music.

Everyone noticed Haruhi falling asleep even as the thunder rolled outside.

{{{{{{5 a.m.}}}}}}

As Hikaru stopped playing before everyone else he was able to go and grab a pair of headphones and a C.D. so that Haruhi wouldn't wake up.

When they were all convinced that she was out, they all stopped playing, Hikaru put the headphones on, and Mori picked her up and they all brought her to a guest bedroom near their own.

With a last glance at her, each of them left the room and headed to bed.

{{{{{{{6 a.m}}}}}}}

Haruhi lay fast asleep as the music played in her ears, oblivious to the pouring rain and thunder outside, and the morning shift that was wondering what had happened to her. 

Kyoya sat on his bed typing furiously on his computer. He was writing up a plan of action for making the walls around the guard's office thicker so that loud noises wouldn't reach them as easily.

Huni was fast asleep, hoping that Haruhi would be able to go to the concert.

Mori had been sitting at his desk writing music for the past hour and didn't even notice the time.

Tamaki could be found pacing around his room to tire him out so that he wouldn't be as nervous later today.

Hikaru and Kaoru were passed out on their respective beds. Both dreaming of rock concerts and awesome guitar solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night 4 is done!
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> See ya next time!


	6. Tamaki (Night 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized that I never actually gave you guys the positions each person held in the band. And because I can think of nothing else to put here, that's what I'm going to do.
> 
> Tamaki = Lead vocalist
> 
> Huni = Drums
> 
> Hikaru = Bass Guitar
> 
> Kaoru = Electric Guitar
> 
> Kyoya = Keyboard
> 
> Mori = Songwriter/Acoustic guitar.
> 
> I also do not own these characters in any way shape or form.
> 
> Enjoy!

[Midnight]

Tamaki was going over the last few details for the picnic setting, wanting everything to be perfect.

Mori put the finishing touches on all of the food that he had prepared for the party.

Huni was waiting for Haruhi when she showed up for her shift, and he didn't look happy.

The twins were finishing up the music they had planned to use during the indoor picnic. They just knew that everyone would love it.

Kyoya placed the hidden cameras in strategic spots so that they would capture the best photos possible after he also made sure that all of the windows and doors were locked tighter than Fort Knox.

[[1 a.m.]]

Haruhi could just feel the plotting that the entire band was doing. She didn't know what it was, or why they were doing it, but she could feel it none the less. Strangely, though, it didn't feel evil or mean-spirited.

The only thing that made her uneasy was the fact that Huni seemed upset about something. She just couldn't figure out what. It made her worried because Huni was probably her favorite band member. Just don't tell the others that.

But when Huni told her that he had a surprise for her, she followed him anyways.

[[[2 a.m.]]]

One of the spare guest rooms had been completely transformed to look like a forest. Complete with fake trees.

The music that the twins had picked out, fit perfectly. Mori's food was the best food Haruhi had ever tasted. There was even a bunch of indoor games that Tamaki had organized. Meanwhile, Kyoya was secretly, and not so secretly, taking pictures of everything for future reference.

Almost everyone was having the time of their lives.

[[[[3 a.m.]]]]

Haruhi was having more fun on her shift than she had really ever had before. The only thing that really kept her worrying, was Huni's almost permanent frown. She didn't know what was causing it but she felt somewhat responsible for it.

What kept her from pulling him aside and asking him, was the fact that anytime one of the others was around him. Huni would smile as brightly as always, and he put everything he had into the game.

Finally, when it seemed that the others were engrossed in some conversation or other, Haruhi pulled Huni out of the room to address what was bothering him.

[[[[[4 a.m.]]]]]

"Is something wrong Haruhi?" Huni asked, somewhat petulantly.

"You've been down all night. I want to know why."

"Nothing's wrong! Honest!"

Haruhi sighed. "Mitsukuni, I know that something is bothering you. I just want to help."

Huni stared out the hallway window, pointedly avoiding looking at the night guard.

"You didn't show up at the concert today. And after the show, some random fangirl had your ticket."

To his surprise, Haruhi hugged him, "I'm really sorry about that Huni! It was the girl's first concert and she really wanted to meet her favorite drummer, so I traded her tickets. Besides, I'm not really a front row kind of person. I can enjoy a concert just as well from farther back as I can in the front row. So I didn't see a problem with it."

"You mean it?"

"Pinky promise."

Huni jumped out of her hug and flashed her a million watt smile, "Then what are we doing out here? There's a party going on inside that door!"

[[[[[[5 a.m.]]]]]]

The picnic was starting to wind down, so they all just began to wander off. Until they heard a voice from behind them, "Where do you think you boys are going?"

"Uh, bed?"

"Not until this room is cleaned up. You leave this place later today, so why don't you leave it like you found it?"

"Because we have a cleaning staff for that?"

"No. You will not make someone else's job harder, just because you got lazy. Now start cleaning."

So they cleaned, and cleaned, and cleaned, and then cleaned some more. Mori did the dishes, Hikaru and Kaoru disabled the speakers and put them away, Tamaki and Kyoya worked on disabling the fake trees, and Huni and Haruhi worked on picking up and taking out the leftover trash.

Finally, they were done, and bone tired. The six boys all collapsed on their beds the moment they touched.

[[[[[[[6 a.m.]]]]]]]

Haruhi waved good-morning to the next guard as she stretched her tired muscles and left the house. Honestly, all she wanted was to take a nice warm shower and head to bed, but she still had to pack for her flight which would be later that same day. Not to mention she still had to decide if she wanted to work full time for the band as their night guard.

Her shift might have been over but she was far from done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be considered the final chapter unless you guys want an epilogue!
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> See ya next time!


	7. Night 6 (The Plane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue!
> 
> I'm not sure if anyone wanted this but here it is!
> 
> I own NOTHING!
> 
> Enjoy!

Haruhi was getting ready to board the plane when the entire band, and their manager, came running up to her in really bad disguises.

Barely able to contain her laughter, she asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

The manager huffed for a few moments, trying to catch his breath, "We -huff huff- need your answer..."

Before she could even open her mouth, the guys were around her begging her to stay, well except for Kyoya and Mori, they don't beg. Haruhi happened to look up and notice that the manager had recovered and was filming all of it!

Deciding to mess with them a little Haruhi put her hand to her chin and began to 'think' about her decision. In reality, she'd had it for a while.

"I don't know... Babysitting you guys is a lot of work..."

"We'll do anything!"

Looking into their eyes, Haruhi couldn't help but laugh, they all looked like they were about to cry. Yes! Even Kyoya and Mori!

"Calm down! I'll stay! I'll stay! But you have to let me leave first!"

They all gathered in for a group hug and the manager took the picture without any of them noticing.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> I know I shouldn't, but I really do have thoughts for a third story in this series. But only if you guys want to read it of course.
> 
> Comment what you thought!
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is completed!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
